


Obligatory Coffee Shop Au

by jjuu1l



Category: In Other Lands | The Turn of the Story - Sarah Rees Brennan
Genre: Asking Out, Fluff, I mean they're in a Starbucks this entire time, I read this entire book in three days and I love it so much, M/M, There are not enough fanfics for this amazing story, kinda coffee shop au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 04:11:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14011917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjuu1l/pseuds/jjuu1l
Summary: Balancing a double major whilst balancing a job whilst also balancing real friendships was difficult to say the least. Yet Elliot had decided long ago that this was what he wanted to do, what he needed to do. It kept him from thinking about his childhood, and more importantly gave him several things to complain about that didn’t scare away Serene and Luke.





	Obligatory Coffee Shop Au

Balancing a double major whilst balancing a job whilst also balancing real friendships was difficult, to say the least. Yet Elliot had decided long ago that this was what he wanted to do, what he needed to do. It kept him from thinking about his childhood, and more importantly, gave him several things to complain about that didn’t scare away Serene and Luke.

Though, after four years of friendship, Elliot guessed that maybe they wouldn’t be scared away by his past. In fact, it might even explain a few of his behaviors that they found strange. His outlandish way of flirting and speaking, his need to be included on everything, and (though he would never admit it to himself) his ability to pick the most unavailable people to crush on.

It’d started out with Serene. Beautiful, amazing, terrifying, Serene, he’d expressed his affections for her for two years before a drunken night led them to an unsteady three-month relationship. Which effectively broke his heart, which was very much not what he needed. Then there was Jase, who the very mention of often caused Elliot’s stomach to knot in anger and resentment. Luckily, he’d graduated they year they’d gotten together, and Elliot didn’t have to worry about running into him after their breakup.

Then there was the Myra-incident which he didn’t like to dwell on, followed by the Adara-fiasco. Two experiences that had instead of earning him girlfriends, earned him girl friends. And another bisexual to complain too when a one-night stand made their ignorant stance on bisexuals known. Not that Adara would admit it anyway.

And then it led him here. To his most unattainable crush yet. He’d realized he’d started falling when they were walking back to their dorm rooms. They both had classes on the same side of campus that day. They weren’t talking, or Elliot was, he was rambling on about the subpar lesson his professor had given him a few moments before the realization hit.

Luke was laughing at something Elliot hadn’t meant to be a joke but turned into one the more he discussed it. When Elliot turned to look at Luke, with the sun to his back, unfairly giving him a halo with his blonde hair. The thought of how gorgeous Luke was in that moment made him stumble over his sneakers and before he’d realized what was happening, he was halfway to the ground.

In the few seconds when Elliot began to brace for impact Luke had dropped the books he’d been holding and caught him by his wrist. It wasn’t the most elegant catch in the world, Elliot’s arm felt betrayed whilst the rest of him felt grateful. Elliot chanced a look upwards only to find Luke’s concerned face inches above his own. He’d slid his arm around Elliot’s back and pulled him back up a few seconds later. Which was when Elliot had a complete realization.

I have a crush Luke Sunborn. Captain America incarnate. Son of Rachel Sunborn, the most successful CEO in the private sector. Star of their college baseball team. And gay. Which was a fact that might make one believe that Elliot’s crush might not be so unrequited until he would oh-so-helpfully tell one that-

“Luke hates me. So, obviously, it’s not going to happen.” He complained to Myra, who happened to also work at the same Starbucks as Elliot. They’d just finished up the morning rush and had the shop mostly to themselves. Save for the occasional customer and wifi-user. Myra rolled her eyes at him from the table she was currently wiping up. “Besides, I don’t like him that way, not to mention he’s got a crush on some Dale guy. And they’re going to live happily ever after and have a bunch of adorable little-adopted kids and-”

“Who’s going to have a bunch of adorable adopted children?” Serene asked, simultaneously terrifying and impressing Elliot. He’d known her for years and yet she still managed to sneak up on him like a ninja. In their second year of college, he’d given her a necklace for Christmas even though neither of them celebrated. It had a bell attached to the clasp, making a noise every time she’d snuck up on him.

Somehow, she’d ‘lost’ it over the following spring break when she’d gone home to visit her parents. Immediately resuming her ninja-like qualities and scaring Elliot far too much for his liking.

“No one.” Elliot snapped at the same time Myra replied “Luke Sunborn.” He immediately demoted her from his favorite co-worker/friend to his second favorite. Granted he only worked with Myra and Peter, as the other employees opted out of shifts involving Elliot.

He gave her a betrayed look before turning to the machine to start making Serene’s normal drink. She didn’t come in very often, but when she did she always got the same thing. Elliot had memorized it back before he’d worked here, finding the information useful once he started working. For a health-nut, she used a lot of syrups in her order.

Which worked to his advantage when Serene brought in Golden, the boy she’d been trying (and possibly succeeding) to seduce into being her boyfriend. She’d always assumed he wouldn’t listen in to their conversations, which after so many years as friends he was shocked she believed. And although she’d yet to formally introduce Golden and Elliot, he very much liked the two of them together. They made for an entertaining pair when he’d had a boring day.

Now, however, it was not working to his advantage.

“Elliot likes Luke?” She asked, Elliot, knowing her routine enough to know she was leaning over the counter to hear Myra better. “For how long?” She continued as if he wasn’t standing a few feet away from them. Elliot gritted his teeth because he’d been very careful. So very careful to anyone know about his crush on Luke, and now, his former romantic interests were discussing that crush!

“I do not like Luke. Not any more than I like you or Myra.” He responded, not at all slamming her drink down on the counter. She smiled at his white-knuckled grip on her drink as she coaxed it out of his hand. “Besides Luke likes that Sale-”

“Dale.” Myra amended.

“-guy and we’ve been friends for years now. If I were to like him I would’ve done it at the beginning and not when he was on the cusp of a fantastic new relationship. That would just be silly and a waste of everyone’s time.” Even though his logic was impeccable, Serene only rolled her eyes and leaned further over the counter.

She continued asking Myra questions, and to the best of her traitor abilities, Myra answered those questions. Though Elliot betrayed himself a few times by interrupting their gossiping to set the record straight.

“I think a few weeks ago. That’s when he really started to complain about how the school spent too much on ‘baseball uniforms that don’t even fit properly’” Myra said. To which Elliot defended himself with: “I only said that because Luke had been complaining about how tight the shirt had become after he’d washed it. Probably because the shirt material is cheap enough to shrink in the dryer, or he’s lost a few of his brain cells and forgot how to properly wash clothing.” This stance awarded him a smile and laugh from Serene.

They sat like that for a better part of the hour before the bell at the front of the store jingled and released Elliot from his torture.

“Thank goodness someone who will finally talk sense-” Elliot’s (definitely not overdramatic) welcome was cut short when he noticed that his savior had stunning blue eyes and blonde hair. “Oh, come on!” Was what he wanted to say, instead, he opted for tact as he’d been practicing for a while now and said: “Luke, I didn’t know you drank coffee.”

Which was mostly true. Luke had yet to show up on one of Elliot’s shifts without Serene or one of his family members dragging him there. Even when he’d shown up, he’d never ordered anything. Opting to just stand next to Serene and the counter like he had a personal hatred of any of the booths in the shop.

It was one of the reasons Elliot had initially distrusted him when they met. He’d assumed not drinking any of the overly syrupy drinks was his way of proving he was better than Elliot. Which sounds silly now that Elliot knows him and understands how shy he really is.

“I, uh, I don’t,” Luke responds, crossing the store and making his way over to Serene and Myra. They’re giving one another looks that Elliot very much does not approve of. He’s barely able to hold in his shocked gasp when Myra turns to Luke and ruins his life.

“We’re talking about Elliot’s crush.” She says, and she goes from being his second favorite co-worker/friend to his least favorite. Which doesn’t move her at all, though the title is much harsher. Which is when he misses the way Luke’s ears go red and he turns to face Elliot.

The shop goes silent for a couple seconds as Elliot waits for Luke to react and Luke waits for Elliot to react and Myra and Serene wait for the boys to get their shit together. Elliot, unable and extremely unwilling, to take any more of the silence finally addresses the issue.

“If you don’t drink coffee then why are you here? You don’t have classes on the side of campus closest to here. So, you don’t have any reason to be down here.” Tactful as ever Elliot gives Luke an expectant look. Serene takes a drink of her coffee and turns to look at Luke like she hadn’t considered that possibility yet. It’s not the first time Elliot has used his fast wit to throw suspicion onto someone else. He values it as one of his best skills, though Luke looking like a deer in headlights keeps him from feeling too good about it.

“Serene, asked if I wanted to hang out, and I did, and she suggested meeting here.” He didn’t look any of them in the eye, which was how they knew he was lying. That along with the fact that Luke’s voice had raised almost an entire octave the more he spoke. “Remember Serene?”

“I haven’t seen you all day.” She smiled at him like she’d just given him the greatest gift possible. “Nor have I talked to you since last night when you wanted to talk about-”

“Serene!” He hissed, eyes opening comically wide. Had Elliot not been so mortified himself, he would’ve bombarded Luke with questions, but he was mortified, so instead, he did what any sane person would do.

“Do you want a coffee? Or are you just going to stand there, talking to everyone, like you’re not just soliciting in an eating establishment?” His words are directed towards Luke this time, completely ignoring the two smiling girls whose gazes immediately shifted to Elliot the moment he’d spoken up. Luke doesn’t respond at first. Then his eyes shift into a glare that’s still aimed at Serene before his eyes soften and look to Elliot. His heart leaps and Elliot makes a decision.

It’s an in-the-moment kind of decision. The kind that’s historically gotten him dumped, fired, and once even kicked out of a club he’d originally had no interest in. Though Elliot isn’t the type to learn from his mistakes, not until months or even years later anyway. He knows when people care about him. It’s a skill he’d taught himself over the last few years. Something to keep him safe, to keep him from hoping too much for an unsure thing. And something about the way Luke’s eyes soften when he looks at Elliot makes Elliot hope.

So, when he takes off and starts making a drink he knows Luke will like, everyone stares at him. He’s not saying anything, which must throw them off because no one speaks to him in the five whole minutes it takes to make the drink and write something on it.

When he puts his own money in the cash register and hands the drink over to Luke he begins to worry. When Luke glances down at the drink, and then back up to Elliot before finally reading what he’d written he continues to worry. When the tips of Luke’s ears begin to show an even darker red than before Elliot considers making a run for it, he can almost run a four-minute mile now. Thanks to his stupid friends that were worried about his stupid health.

Then Luke looks back up at him and smiles. A wide stupidly happy smile. A smile that Elliot from five or six months ago would’ve interpreted as Luke mocking him, making his feelings into a joke. But this is not Elliot from five or six months ago.

“I-” Luke’s cut off by his phone. It’s ringtone immediately frustrating Elliot because hello, can’t a guy try and make a romantic gesture without someone interrupting? And at first, Luke ignores it. He pulls out his phone, ready to deny the call when he sees whoever’s calling and groans. “I- I need to take this. But uh, yes. Yes.” He points to Elliot as he rushes towards the door.

Serene and Myra give each other confused looks as Luke dashes from the counter to outside. Leaving as quickly as he’d shown up. Elliot smiles at the door like an idiot. Because he said yes! He said yes!

It takes all of Elliot’s self-control to keep him from making a fool of himself in his workplace. To keep him from dancing and screaming in relief and excitement. Myra and Serene give him a look that he ignores at first, opting to stare at the door with his stupidly happy idiotic smile.

“What just happened?” Serene asks when Elliot eventually draws himself away from the door and back to the counter. His idiotic smile still painted on his face. Nothing could bring him down now.

“I just got a date for tonight.”


End file.
